1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly of a swing type tailgate checker, and more particularly, to an assembly of a swing type tailgate checker capable of solving inconvenience of a user according to the related art by further applying force capable of releasing locking in a direction in which a swing type tailgate is opened at the time of opening the swing type tailgate to easily open the tailgate.
2. Description of Related Art
A leisure vehicle or a European van is provided with a tailgate completely opening a rear of the vehicle. The tailgate is divided into a single swing type tailgate hinge-jointed to a rear upper end of a roof to lift a lower part and a twin swing type tailgate vertically dividing the single swing type tailgate and hinge-joint the divided single swing type tailgates to rear fillers to open them in an opening and closing scheme.
The twin swing type tailgate is configured so that an opening and closing operation thereof is performed via a checker assembly installed at a side of a vehicle body 1 and a door hinge installed under the checker assembly in a vertical direction and is configured to be selectively opened at angles of 90 degrees and 90 degrees or more.
FIGS. 1 to 5 show an assembly of a twin swing type tailgate according to the related art. The assembly of a twin swing type tailgate is configured to include a checker assembly 100 mounted on a vehicle body 1 and an arm assembly 200 mounted on a tailgate 2. A hinge on the vehicle body 1 is connected to a lower portion of the tailgate 2.
The checker assembly 100 includes a first base bracket 101 fixed to the vehicle body 1; a first arm guide 102 protruding from a front end portion of the first base bracket 101; and a second arm guide 103 and a first arm locking 104 that are rotatably connected to each other by a rivet 105 at a rear end portion of the first base bracket 101 (see FIG. 2). The first arm locking 104 is bent so that a locking jaw is formed at an end portion of one side thereof. The other end of the second arm guide 103 connected to the first base bracket 101 is bent in an opposite direction to a direction in which the first arm locking 104 is bent.
The arm assembly 200 includes a second base bracket 201 fixed to an inner side of the tailgate 2; an arm 202 extended from one side of the second base bracket 201 to the vehicle body; a roller 209 provided at an end portion of the arm 202; and a second arm locking 207 provided at the second base bracket 201 (see FIG. 3). The arm 202 is connected to the second base bracket 201 via a pin, wherein the pin includes a spring wound at an outer side thereof and installed so that rotational force is maintained in a direction toward an outer side of the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the tailgate 2 is in a closed state, the arm 202 of the arm assembly 200 is connected to the checker assembly 100 provided on the vehicle body 1 so as to be guide along the first arm guide 102. The arm 202 is provided with a groove into which a bent part of the first arm locking 104 is fitted.
At the time of opening the twin swing type tailgate according to the related art configured as described above, the second base bracket 201 provided on the tailgate 2 is rotated together with the tailgate 2 by rotation of the tailgate 2, and the arm 202 connected to the second base bracket 201 also moves while being guided along the first arm guide 102 and being rotated toward the rear, that is, the tailgate 2.
As shown in FIG. 4, when the tailgate 2 is opened at an angle of 90 degrees, the roller 209 provided at the end portion of the arm 202 is locked by a bent part of the first arm locking 104. At the time of opening the tailgate 2 at an angle larger than 90 degrees, the tailgate 2 is slightly closed in a direction in which it is closed, such that the roller 209 is unlocked while being separated from the first aim locking 104. Then, as shown in FIG. 5, the arm 202 is rotated toward the tailgate using a hand to thereby be fixed to the second arm locking 207 provided at the second base bracket 201, and the tailgate 2 is opened at the angle larger than 90 degrees.
In order to open the twin swing type tailgate according to the related art as described above at an angle of 90 degrees or more, a door opened at an angle of 90 degrees should be slightly closed in the direction in which it is closed to unlock between the roller and the first aim locking, and the arm should be then rotated using the hand to uncouple between the checker assembly and the arm assembly, which is inconvenient.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.